Rolling In The Deep
by vagleefan
Summary: Rachel and Puck have to find a duet to sing, but a storm and careless janitor have other plans for them. Rated M for Puck's mouth and dirty thoughts.


**Even though Finchel is my OTP, I can't help but dabble in a little Puckleberry friendship/interaction. For some reason it heals my heart while Finn and Rachel are apart. This is rated M for a very good reason, so only read this if you are of the proper age. All mistakes are mine (yes Puck's grammar is correct). Reviews are very much appreciated as well. I don't own Glee or the characters…sadly.**

"Let's get this over with Berry. I have stuff I need to be doing this afternoon." Puck growled, throwing his backpack, followed by himself, onto the auditorium stage. Rachel stood up from the piano stool and walked towards him.

"I have plans as well Noah, so the sooner we finish the better." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Great, we're both on the same page." Puck said. "So, what fantastic Broadway pansy song have you picked for us to sing?"

"Noah!" Rachel huffed. "I'll have you know that I thought a song by Pink would be more appealing to our fellow members of Glee club, thus affording us a clear shot at winning the chance to sing a duet at Regionals." She folded her arms in satisfaction.

"Wow Berry, I have to say I'm impressed." Puck purred, sliding up next to her as his eyes trailed down her very short skirt, past her knees and further down to her knee socks. Those damn knee socks were killing him. Her short skirts were fucking terrific, but he wanted to see all of her legs. Sometimes in class he caught himself imagining what it would be like to pull those suckers off with his teeth. He imagined Rachel squealing with delight as she begged him to hurry up and thrust his enormous cock into her…

"Noah, have you heard anything I just said?" Rachel asked, waving her hand in front of Puck's glassy expression.

"Um yeah, totally." he smirked. Rachel turned on her heels and continued talking, throwing her hands in the air every few seconds. Puck was totally distracted by the way she was moving her ass when she walked. Fuck, he thought, if I'm ever gonna get out of here this afternoon, then I gotta start paying attention to what she says and not think of how she would look naked. He ran his hand through his mohawk, just as the lights in the auditorium flickered. Rachel stopped mid-sentence and glanced towards the ceiling, as rumble of thunder shook the school.

"Hmm, sounds like the storm is here. I was hoping we'd be finished before the rain came, but don't worry, we shouldn't be much longer." Rachel sighed.

"Good. I gots myself a date tonight." Puck grinned, thrusting his hips just a bit.

"Nice to know Santana has lowered her standards." Rachel spat. Puck's grin drained from his face and he spun on his heels. He marched up to Rachel and grabbed her by one of her wrists. She struggled to loosen his grip with no luck. He pulled her closer, until they were face to face.

"Look Berry, I really don't need your attitude right now. I have my own, thanks." Puck said, through gritted teeth. Rachel squirmed, finally freeing herself from Puck's grip. She stumbled back, falling on the ground with a light thud. Puck threw out his arm to help her up, just as another clap of thunder echoed through the auditorium. She moved closer to him, still clutching his arm, and glanced around nervously.

"Not scared of a little thunder, are you?" Puck grinned, grabbing Rachel around the waist.

"Of course not." Rachel swatted at his chest and pulled herself away from him. "Ok , where were we?" Just then the lights flickered once more and then went out for good. Rachel let out a small squeak and strained to see where Puck was in the dark.

"The generator should kick on in a little bit." Puck assured her. Rachel shuffled her feet in the direction of his voice and stretched her arm out, feeling the vacant air, until she felt his jacket. She clutched it, until his hand found hers.

"Why hasn't the generator kicked on yet?" she stammered.

"Relax, give it a few minutes." Thunder clapped loudly outside and the wind began howling. As the minutes ticked by, Rachel stood frozen in place, clutching Puck's hand. With his free hand, Puck retrieved his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and flipped it open. The time was 5:24 p.m. Shit, he was supposed to pick Santana up at 6:30 and he hadn't even been home to shower and change yet. He was going to send her a quick text to tell her he'd be a little late (and to make sure to tell her to wear something so fucking hot it would make his head, and other things, explode), but his damn phone wasn't getting any service for some reason. He flipped the phone closed and tossed it back into his pocket.

"What time is it?" Rachel finally asked.

"Almost 5:30." Puck sighed.

"I better call my dad's. And Finn, to tell him to come over a little later. Maybe we should contact the police." Rachel sputtered, nervously.

"Calm down my jewish princess." Puck grabbed her by her shoulders and strained to see her face in the dark auditorium. "Grab your bag and we'll use the light from my cell phone to find our way out of here."

Puck plucked his phone from his pocket again and flipped it open. He waved it in front of them, searching for Rachel's bag. She spotted it over by the piano. Clutching her hand again, he led her over so she could grab it. He moved slowly to the edge of the stage and picked up his own backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Here, hold this." Puck handed her his cell phone and jumped off the stage. He motioned for her to come to the edge of the stage as well. She bent down and slid off the stage into his arms. Rachel handed him his cell phone and grabbed his hand again. He quietly led her up the aisle to a set of doors that led into the hallway. He casually pushed against the door, but it didn't budge. Anticipating the opening of the door, Rachel kept walking and practically fell into Puck as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"The fucking door won't open." Puck growled. He tried the door again, but it still wouldn't open. He slammed his hand on the door and turned to look at Rachel. The glow of the phone made her face almost look blue.

"What? Wait, I made arrangements with Mr. Shue for us to use the auditorium this afternoon. The janitor wasn't supposed to lock up until after we left." she shrieked.

"Let's try the other door." Puck and Rachel both maneuvered their bodies through the last row of seats to the alternate exit. Rachel took Puck's phone, while he pressed his body against the door. Nothing. Rachel's breathing began to accelerate.

"There has to be another way out. Why hasn't the generator come on yet? I can't be locked in here with you." Shit, Puck thought, she is starting to panic again.

"Calm down Rachel. You're driving me bat-shit crazy with all your screeching." Holy shit, he realized he just called her Rachel. That must mean he was starting to panic too. Hopefully she hadn't noticed. "Besides, you said Mr. Schue knows we're here, so eventually someone will miss us."

"I hope so. My dad's are expecting me to call them to come pick me up." Rachel sighed. "Finn's expecting me to call him when I get home, so he can come over for dinner. You're right, someone will definitely miss me." And Santana's expecting me to rock her world tonight, Puck thought, so yeah someone will be missing me too.

"Let's at least sit down." Puck pointed to a seat. "My fucking dogs are tired." The wind continued to howl outside and sheets of rain smacked against the side of the school. Rachel slowly slid into a seat, as Puck plopped into the seat next to her. He checked the time on his phone once more and flipped it shut in hopes of saving the battery. 5:54 p.m. Thunder clapped loudly and Rachel could have sworn it shook the building. She shivered and felt around on the floor for her bag. She snatched it up and rooted inside for her jacket. Coming up empty, she tossed her bag back on the floor. She realized she must've left her jacket in her locket.

"Here, take mine." Puck shrugged his jacket off and handed it to her. She took it from him and placed it over her legs.

"Thanks, it's getting a little chilly in here." she said, sheepishly.

"I'm sure your legs are cold in those fucking short skirts." Puck laughed. Even though it was dark, he could feel her scornful look boring down on him. "S'ok. You know I love those skirts."

Rachel giggled and lay her head gently on Puck's shoulder. She yawned and closed her eyes. Puck could smell her shampoo and it was driving him crazy. He shifted a bit in his seat, as heat began to rise in his crotch. Damn it, why did she have to be so crazy hot. The hot he liked, the crazy not so much. He leaned his back against the wall that was behind them and closed his eyes. Images of rolling Rachel's knee socks down with his teeth came rushing back to him…

"_Oh Noah, you dirty boy." Rachel purred, as he flung both of her knee socks across the room._

"_You like it don't you?" Puck grinned, bending down to kiss her ankle. He continued kissing her right leg all the way up to her knee. He pushed against her left knee and spread her legs open. Her white lace panties were blocking the path to the place he wanted to be the most. He hooked his finger inside of the band of her panties and slowly pulled them down. He leisurely places two fingers on her slick, bare skin and rubbed lightly. Rachel moaned in pleasure as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She bucked her hips and arched her back, as his fingers slipped inside of her. _

"_Oh god Noah." she moaned. Fuck, he thought, did she just call me God. He could feel his own cock harden with each of her moans. He snaked his free hand up her torso to her chest, squeezing one of her breasts and flicking her nipple. She ran her hands over his mohawk as she gyrated her pelvis against his fingers inside of her._

"_You're so fucking hot, Rach." Puck groaned, thrusting his fingers deep inside of her. She bucked one last time and a warm liquid seeped down his fingers. He slipped his fingers out and brought them to his mouth. Her warm chocolate eyes locked with his as he enclosed his mouth around his fingers and sucked at her juices. Damn, she tasted so good, he thought. He released her breast with his other hand and fumbled with the button and zipper on his pants. Pushing his boxers and pants down his legs, his cock sprung up, ready for action. Rachel spread her legs in anticipation and Puck slid gently into her. She was so warm, he fucking thought he would lose his load in just mere minutes. He lowered himself closer to her and began pumping in and out of her gently. Her warm juices were still spilling from her and lubricating his cock in all the right places._

"_You feel so good." she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pumped harder. _

"_Fucking A." Puck panted. He leaned his head down and nipped at her breasts, flicking his tongue across her nipple. She let out a slight giggle and thrust her pelvis a little higher, causing him to go deeper into her._

"_Fuck, Rachel." Puck's eyes started to roll slightly back in his head. Heat was pulsing through his veins, as he spilled himself inside of her. She moaned in ecstasy as he gave one final thrust to empty himself._

_He rolled off of her and lay next to her. Panting, he glanced over to see Rachel giggling again. He moved a piece of sweaty bangs from her forehead and propped himself up on his elbow. Even dripping with sweat and sex, he thought she was absolutely fucking beautiful._

"_What's so funny?" he asked, trying to catch his breath._

"_Nothing. That just felt so good. I guess all those rumors about how good you are in bed are true…" Rachel murmured._

A loud noise jolted both Rachel and Puck from their slumber. He wondered who the hell was interrupting this fucking perfect moment. Groggily, Puck looked around, wanting to make sure he and Rachel had their clothes on. It was dark and he couldn't make out Rachel's face. Shit, he thought, it was only a damn dream. They were still trapped in the stupid auditorium.

"What was that?" Rachel asked. They heard the noise again, followed by a voice.

"Rachel? Puck?" A voice called from the other side of the door. Puck snatched his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. 8:17 p.m.

"We're here." Rachel screamed, jumping up and practically falling over Puck's lap to get to the door. The door flung open as several beams of light came streaming in. Puck was still sitting and made no move to get up as he watched Rachel wrap her arms around her dads. Finn hovered nearby, as Mr. Schue waved his flashlight into the auditorium. Puck sighed and stood up sluggishly. Reaching for his jacket that Rachel had abandoned on the floor, he felt a smack on his arm.

"What the hell Puckerman?" Santana growled. "Trying to stand me up?"

"Not hardly." Puck smirked, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and turning to face Santana. Behind her, he could see Rachel stretch her arms and wrap them around Finn's neck, giggling as she whispered in his ear.

"Good, cause no one fucking stands me up." Santana grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Puck said, leading Santana by the arm towards the door.

"Noah. Wait." Rachel called. She let her arms slip from Finn's neck and glided over to Puck. He released Santana's arm and motioned for her to wait in the hallway with Mr. Schue and the janitor.

"Thanks for everything." Rachel said, playing idly with a button on her shirt. Her eyes darted to the floor.

"I didn't do anything." Puck shrugged.

"You kept me calm. I'm sorry I was so terrible to you earlier." Rachel looked up to meet his eyes.

"S'ok. I wasn't exactly Prince Charming either." Puck placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about we sing that Adele song you like so much? Rolling in the depths."

"Rolling In The Deep." Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, that one. I think that will guarantee us a fucking win." Puck winked, as he turned to leave.

"For once Noah Puckerman, I couldn't agree more." Rachel smiled.


End file.
